


To have her in my arms

by frary



Category: Reign (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frary/pseuds/frary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my tumblr www.maryqueenoffrance.tumblr.com but for the next two days www.frarywedding.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	To have her in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr www.maryqueenoffrance.tumblr.com but for the next two days www.frarywedding.tumblr.com

“ She even smells nice.”  
“ I know.”

Francis knew exactly how Mary smelled. She smelled the exact same as when they were children. She smelled of the salty sea air, she spent so many hours looking out at it during the day. As children there had been many times when they would both sit by the sea until dark looking for fish and mermaids. There also been quite a few incidents where Francis had ruined Mary’s favorite dress after she had “accidently” fallen into the water. Queen Katherine had not been pleased when both Mary and Francis has returned to the castle soaking wet ( Mary had pushed Francis in as revenge). She smelled of grass, as children she would push Francis down into it, to show her superior strength of course, and Francis would grab her and pull her down with him. Only then would he get to see one of her brilliant smiles. He had forgotten how much he had missed his childhood best friend. She had come to them at the age of six after her father’s death for safety, even then were the English trying to kill her. He remembered how his father had forced him to greet her carriage at the palace gates. When she fell out of the carriage, Francis saw the prettiest girl he had ever seen. When it came to introductions Mary hid behind her nurse’s skirt and Francis behind his mothers. His mother had taken his hand and smiled down at him and pulled him over to her. Mary was now holding her nanny’s hand, both women let go of the children gripping them and pushed them towards each other. Mary looked at him terrified, summing up all his courage, Francis managed to choke out “ I am Francis”. Mary looked at him big brown eyes wide and said in a quiet voice. “ I’m Mary. From that day on Mary would be his best friend, other than Bash of course and she would one day be his bride. She even smelled the same when she was in his embrace now. Mary was still asleep, and Francis got a few perfect minutes to stare down at her lovely face which now finally look relaxed after the horrible experience she went through. He got to hold and feel her soft skin and silk fine hair. He felt anchored to the earth by her heartbeat. He had been sure that he was going to lose her when she had tried to make him leave her behind. She had been insane to think he could have done so. Mary was his heart and to leave that behind… it was unthinkable. When he had burst into the throne room to see that devil trying to get to her, he saw red. Not until he was sure that the monster was not getting back up could he go to her. He remembered the look of pure panic on her beautiful face and her the stark white tone her skin had taken ton. He bounded across the room and took her into his arms whispering words of comfort and eventually her breathing and heart rate gradually slowed down. She then melted into his arms, and after resting for a second there, she went to check on everyone else. After taking Kenna to the infirmary and making sure she was being properly taken care of he went to find his fiancée. After a thorough search of the castle and no trace of the Queen of Scotland he retired to his chambers. Scarcely ten minutes went by before there was a knock at his door and there in the pale moonlight was his own angel.


End file.
